Paleta de Colores
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: Cada Dex-Holder se nombra por un color, cada uno descubrira el amor de una u otra forma. Yaoi. Pareja Actual: Ishishipping
1. Plata

**Disclamer: **Pokemon no me pertenece si no hubiera tantas cosas que cambiaria.

**N/A:** Celebro mi salida del hospital y mi entrada al grupo de Face con este pequeño coso que me vino a la mente mientras deliraba en una cama de hospital. Actualizare cada lunes con una pareja distinta.

Algunos pueden parecer incompletos pero tienen su continuación.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Plata<strong>

_**Pareja: **_Preciusmetalshipping (Por una parte)

_**Porque de todos los colores que pudieran existir en el mundo a Gold solo le gustaba uno no podía ser más claro ni más oscuro debía ser un color plata…**_

* * *

><p>Era otro día normal en ciudad primavera, si por normal tenemos media ciudad en llamas por culpa de cierto pelinegro todo iba de maravilla.<p>

— No puedo creer que haya gente tan idiota, pero tu Gold superas mis expectativas. — Regaño Crys a Gold quien quería sepultarse varios metros bajo tierra, que iba a saber el que si uno no apagaba una fogata podía ocurrir esto.

— Ya te dije que no sabía. — Se intentó excusar el pelinegro.

— ¡Como que no! Es obvio que si utilizas fuego y no lo apagas algo se quemara. — Riño la castaña al chico quien se miraba avergonzado y no era por los "lindos cumplidos" de Crys si no porque cierta persona se lo advirtió.

— Vale, está bien, si tengo la culpa. — Acepto Gold bajando la cabeza, Crys al ver esto se sintió mal por haber hecho que su amigo se pusiera así, aunque pensándolo bien llevaba varios días así.

— Lo siento, no debí gritarte. — Se disculpó la castaña mientras sus Pokémons tipo agua apagaban el incendio. — ¿Estas bien?

— Claro que estoy bien, es solo que Silver me va a odiar. — Pensó en voz alta Gold sin darse cuenta de sus actos.

— ¿Por qué te odiaría? Eres su mejor amigo. — Razono la chica sentándose en el suelo a la par de Gold.

— Porque él me dijo que apagara el fuego.

— ¿Y de cuando a donde tu muy obediente? — Pregunto con una risa que amenazaba a escapar de sus labios.

— No lo sé, talvez ya me volví loco, sabes que iré a des estresarme por ahí. — Dijo el chico levantándose del suelo y saliendo de la ciudad.

Gold era conocido por dos cosas, ser competitivo y ser un mujeriego, pero últimamente su actitud estaba siendo diferente, aun así no dejaba el único juego que lo mantenía cuerdo en las últimas semanas, El Pool.

Llego a su destino favorito una pequeño restaurant en ciudad Trigal donde él siempre llegaba a coquetear pero ultima mente no podía hacerlo, cada vez que veía a una chica ya no le miraba sus proporciones, ahora por alguna jodida razón no poda, tal vez se juntaba mucho con Crys quien le jalaba las orejas por hacer eso.

Empezó a jugar como siempre lo hacía rompiendo el triángulo y concentrándose en su puntería, justo iba a meter la bola número ocho pero algo lo detuvo, vio a una chica quien se había sentado en la mesa y le sonría coquetamente, Gold la vio debía admitir que estaba bien buena esa chica y tenía unos hermosos ojos plateados, por alguna razón hizo que su interés en ella bajara ese plata era demasiado oscuro.

— ¿Hola guapo, andas solo? — Dijo la chica castaña quien separa sus piernas y al tener un vestido corto dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, aun así Gold la ignoro por dos razones ese color, el color de sus iris se le hacía muy soso.

— Si, ahora quiere dejarme jugar. —Dijo Gold ignorando que la chica se bajó frustrada de la mesa, ni Gold entendía porque hizo eso antes no hubiera desaprovechado esta oportunidad pero simplemente en su mente seguía pensando en el color de unos ojos en particular que lo miraban con enojo, luego de ese pensamiento suspiro.


	2. Dorado

**Disclamer: **Pokemon no me pertenece si no hubiera tantas cosas que cambiaria.

**N/A:** Algunos pueden parecer incompletos pero tienen su continuación.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dorado<strong>

_**Pareja: **_Preciusmetalshipping

_**Se necesita un corazón de oro para valorar a cada persona que está en nuestras vidas y aceptar cada sentimiento hacia ellas.**_

* * *

><p>Silver en estos momentos quería tomar a Gold por el cuello para estrangularlo, no puede creer la incompetencia de Gold, se lo advirtió tres veces, aunque actuara más torpe de lo normal no era excusa de quemar Ciudad Primavera, por mucho que odiara el lugar.<p>

Decidió ir a buscarlo, luego de hablar con Crys, el muy idiota se sentía estresado, o eso le dijo a la chica pero por favor el mujeriego de Gold lo único que quería era ligar con alguna chica y el sabia a donde iría, obviamente a donde juega Pool, como si no supiera que en ese lugar poco faltaba para ser un burdel. Decidió hacer su camino a Ciudad Trigal.

Al entrar vio a todas esas falsas, algunas voltearon a verlo pero el sabía que por lo menos tendrían un ápice de cerebro si no querían morir solo por coquetear con él, vio a Gold en la mesa de Pool iba ir a golpearlo pero al ver que platicaba con una chica decidió retirarse, no supo porque pero al ver esa escena sintió un revuelco en el corazón.

Al salir del lugar, sintió el deseo de alejarse no supo porque pero su corazón quería hacerlo, alejarse lo más lejos posible de Gold.

No supo cómo termino en el Bosque Verde, ni cuánto tiempo vagabundeo a pie ya que al no saber a dónde ir no saco a su Honchkrow, solo camino pensó que era lo mejor, pero ahora al ver donde estaba se dio cuenta de su error por alguna razón este lugar lo ponía aún más depresivo así que saco a su Honchkrow para volver a Johto, aun en el vuelo seguía pensando en el estúpido de Gold.

Volvió donde todo empezó a Ciudad Primavera, viéndola bien no se miraba tan mal, solo un poco calcinada pero no le importaba para él hubiera sido mejor que esa ciudad hubiera sido destruida por completo, por alguna razón otra parte de él no deseaba eso porque fue en ese lugar donde tuvo lugar su aventura y por mucho que odiara admitirlo también en ese lugar había conocido por primera vez al chico de ojos dorados, por Arceus en serio que le pasaba pensar en Gold así definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza ya de tantas idioteces y canas verdes que ese idiota le sacaba.

Al llegar a su "hogar" decidió irse a dormir estaba cansado de la caminata que dio y de esos horrorosos pensamientos que lo siguieron en todo el trayecto, luego de una ducha procedió a su cama, al estar en ella sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz seguían atormentándolo con la escena de hoy, decidió que era mejor suicidarse antes de creer lo que en su cabeza rondaba, si definitivamente era mejor y más agradable matarse antes de admitirse asimismo que creía que amaba al estúpido idiota de Gold.


	3. Mercurio

**Disclamer: **Pokemon no me pertenece si no hubiera tantas cosas que cambiaria.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mercurio<strong>

_**Pareja: **_Preciusmetalshipping

_Nunca podre apartar mi mirada de esas lagunas llenas de mercurio._

Gold salió del restaurant algo abrumado por aquella chica definitivamente ella le provoco dolor de cabeza, decidió que lo mejor era pedir consejo lo que le pasaba no era normal, pero a quien consultaba tal vez por primera vez Crys le diera un consejo o una cura milagrosa para su enfermedad.

Fue rumbo a la casa de Crys, al llegar toco el timbre y espero a que le dieran la bienvenida, Crys salió a atender al ver a Gold solo rueda los ojos y lo deja pasar.

— Crys necesitamos hablar. — Le dijo en un tono serio Gold, lo cual Crys tomo como una mala señal, lo paso a la sala para que este tomara asiento.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Tentó ella.

— Pues veras desde hace unas semanas me siento raro. — Menciono Gold. — Veras no me siento como si fuera yo fuera otra persona.

— Y hasta ahora te das cuenta, yo me di cuenta desde que no seles con Blue o desde que no coqueteas con cualquiera. — Dijo Crys como si de lo más obvio se tratara.

— ¿Y tú sabes qué es? — Pregunto Gold temiendo tener una enfermedad peligrosa. — ¿¡Es Mortal!?

— No seas idiota claro que no, no es nada malo al contrario es algo bueno. — Crys tomo una pausa antes continuar. — Estas enamorado.

— E-E-Namorado. — Dijo estupefacto Gold.

— Claro que sí, se nota a leguas, ¿Quién es la afortunada? — Pregunto curiosamente aunque Gold aun la veía como si fuera un bicho raro.

— No se dé qué hablas. — Hablo indignado Gold.

— Claro que lo sabes estás en tu primera fase: Negación, eventualmente lo admitirás. — Dijo la chica viendo como reaccionaba su amigo se le hacía tan gracioso.

— Ya te dije que no estoy ya sabes. — Dijo Gold.

— Vamos yo sé que tú sabes que estás enamorado. — Insistió la chica.

— Si lo estuviera ni te lo diría, yo pensé que iba a morir, ¡no que sería una estupidez! — Exclamo Gold, quien salió de la sala y a su vez de la casa de la chica.

Como Crys osaba a decirle esas cosas si ella sabía que él era un mujeriego si eso era lo que él era, decidió demostrárselo al mismo y fue donde conoció a aquella chica tal vez así lograba deshacerse de las absurdas ideas que Crys le había plantado en la cabeza.

Llego rápido a Ciudad Trigal, se había ido en Togetaro para llegar más rápido porque tantas cosas pasaban en su cabeza, llego al restaurant y su sorpresa fue ver a alguien que no esperaba ver en ese lugar, Silver.

— ¿S-Silver? — Pregunto el cuando vio que el chico volteo a verlo, con aquellos ojos que por alguna razón le gustaban, esperen que acaba de decir, definitivamente él ya había enloquecido de ninguna manera él había podido pensar eso, definitivamente si iba a morir.

— ¡Con que aquí estabas, porque no me sorprende! — Acuso Silver quien se acercaba cada vez más a Gold.

— Yo, este. — Intento excusarse el chico pero no pudo tampoco pudo apartar de su vista eso ojos de color mercurio.


	4. Ámbar

**Disclamer: **Pokemon no me pertenece si no hubiera tantas cosas que cambiaria.

**Ámbar**

_**Pareja: **_Preciusmetalshipping

_**Agradecimiento y dedicatoria: **_Agradezco a toda persona que me lee, y dedico este capítulo a una persona que está apoyando esto créanme si no ya me hubiera desboronado con esto, gracias Krito.

* * *

><p><em>Nunca había visto esos hermosos orbes que tienes, son de un hermoso ámbar.<em>

— ¿Qué te había dicho de la fogata? — Pregunto perdiendo su paciencia al ver al idiota de Gold en ese lugar.

— Yo, se me olvido. — Confeso el chico, sorprendiendo a Silver quien nunca se esperó esto de Gold, que asumiera sus responsabilidades.

— ¡Aun así no es excusa, fue irresponsable de tu parte! — Regaño Silver que no sabía porque lo había buscado por un problema que no le importaba es decir para el mejor si se hubiera quemado toda esa ciudad, pero aun así lo había buscado para regañarle.

— Lo siento. — Soltó Gold, otra vez Silver se quedó perplejo Gold nunca admitiría la verdad y menos disculparse luego de sus actos. — Disculpa. — Dijo antes de salir de ese lugar Gold quien no sabía porque lo hacía pero últimamente estar cerca de Silver le provocaba una ansiedad, simplemente era abrumante y por alguna extraña razón mientras trataba de huir una voz resonó en su cabeza diciendo: "Te gusta"

Con esa idea en mente Gold pego un respingo eso no podía ser posible simplemente eran amigos, no le podía gustar, además Silver era un hombre, eso sería raro, definitivamente él no era Gay, a él le gustaban las chicas con menudos pechos, y cabello sedoso de color rojo además de ojos de color plata, en su mente se formaba la imagen de una hermosa chica con estas características pero al momento se transformó en una imagen de Silver sonriéndole, haciendo que Gold se asustara.

— ¡No, no es posible! — Grito Gold algo sacado de si, no podía gustarle el estirado inútil de Silver, debía estar loco para que le gustara, además no era gay definitivamente no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Silver quien por su parte se había quedado en el restaurant, no se movió por algún motivo su subconsciente le decía que esperaba al chico, definitivamente se debía suicidar, como era posible que le gustara ese idiota es decir hubiera preferido enamorarse de otra persona, no le molestaba si era otro chico le molestaba el hecho que parecía que le gustaba Gold, que rayos tenía su cabeza para enamorarse de ese idiota, ni siquiera era guapo. Aunque por alguna extraña razón en su mente se plantó una imagen de aquellos ojos, los ojos de color ámbar, y con esa simple imagen mental se estremeció, y se dio cuenta que si estaba jodido, le gustaba la persona más idiota, inmadura, estúpida e imbécil de todo Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova y Kalos, pero aun así de la misma manera que recito eso mentalmente una voz en su cabeza le susurro, pero aun así es la única persona en el mundo con ese hermoso color de ojos que hace que te estremezca.

Definitivamente Silver pensó que suicidarse en esos momentos era lo mejor, pero por otro lado pensó que lo mejor era matar primero a Gold y luego suicidarse, si eso era lo que haría. Toda la culpa la tenía el idiota de Gold y debía sufrir.


	5. Gris

**Disclamer: **Pokemon no me pertenece si no hubiera tantas cosas que cambiaria.

**Gris**

…

_**Pareja: **_Preciusmetalshipping

_**Agradecimiento y dedicatoria: **_Agradezco a toda persona que me lee y dejar un review no cuesta tanto tiempo, gracias Krito por tus comentarios.

…

_El cielo denota mis sentimientos de tristeza, su color denota los sentimientos que tengo…_

…

Silver no sabía por primera vez en su vida que hacer, quería de alguna manera golpear a Gold en el rostro, herirlo o incluso matarlo pero no podía, una parte de su mente y cuerpo querían estar con él, maldito Gold, lo mataría definitivamente por dos razones, la primera por huir estúpidamente y la segunda aunque le costara admitirlo, porque él había hecho que él se enamorara, si definitivamente lo iba a matar.

Antes de que diera medio paso más, una gota de lluvia golpeo su cabeza, volteo al cielo donde vio ese tono de gris, pronosticaba una tormenta, se dio cuenta que tenía que encontrar al idiota de Gold porque conociendo la suerte de este era probable que un rayo lo matara, eso ahorraría sus problemas pero aun así el seria quien lo mataría, solo el tenía ese derecho.

…

Gold no sabía cómo deshacerse de lo que sentía por Silver, porque era tan difícil, el tenía su vida planeada, pero no Silver tuvo que meterse en su cabeza, tenía razones por las cuales nunca estaría con ese idiota.

— No soy gay. — Se dijo sintiéndose bien por un momento hasta que una voz en su cabeza le pregunto: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque me gusta ver pechos, pechos enormes. — Se contestó a el mismo, pero de nuevo esa fastidiosa voz le dijo: "Cualquiera puede hacerlo, pero no significa que eres heterosexual al contrario puede significar que estas reprimido", Gold bufo esa voz sí que era molesta, aunque no quisiera admitirlo talvez y solo talvez tenía razón. — Pero aun así no estaré con ese idiota. — Se dijo, pero de nuevo esa voz le regreso ese comentario: "Un idiota muy lindo".

…

El pelirrojo siguió el rastro de Gold, de alguna manera el pelinegro no se había dado cuenta que había dejado su gorra tirada, pero que se podía esperar de un idiota como Gold, pero sintió de nuevo ese dolor de cabeza, y una voz que le decía: "Búscalo tú sabes que lo necesitas". Silver suspiro esto era molesto pero supo que si buscaría a Gold por una razón, ya no para matarlo, o para hacerlo sufrir, sino por otra razón, que aunque le costara admitir, iría por lo que le pertenecía, le gustara o no se dio cuenta que en alguna retorcida y muy extraña realidad, solo talvez, y solo talvez el idiota de Gold le parecía lindo.

…

Mientras esto le ocurría a cada uno de los chicos, ambos atormentados por voces que les decían que lo mejor era estar juntos, dos chicas sonreían complacidas, quien lo diría para juntar a esos dos solo se necesitaba dos micrófonos y un Pokémon, ambas se vieron, cada mirada tenía una razón para hacer este plan tan rebuscado, una porque sabía que Gold nunca encontraría a alguien que lo soportara pero se dio cuenta que si había alguien, la segunda porque su hermanito necesitaba crecer un poco y darse cuenta que el amor si existe.


	6. Bronce

**Disclamer: **Pokemon no me pertenece si no hubiera tantas cosas que cambiaria.

**Bronce**

…

_**Pareja: **_Preciusmetalshipping

(6/7)

_**Agradecimiento y dedicatoria: **_Agradezco a toda persona que me lee y dejar un review no cuesta tanto tiempo, gracias Krito por tus comentarios.

…

_Como bronce candente aquel beso que nos dimos…_

…

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Gold había partido, Silver seguía buscándolo, aunque estaba seguro que había algo extraño últimamente, para empezar su repentina atracción por Gold, y luego esas voces femeninas en su cabeza, decidió pensarlo un poco, por alguna razón la imagen de Blue se le paso por la cabeza y su plática de hace una semana, luego todo cobro sentido era Blue la que hizo todo esto para que ¿Le gustara Gold?, no era tan factible pero aun así eso explicaba mucho, saco a Honchkrow para protegerse de cualquier ataque psíquico. Sabía que ningún Pokemon puede hacer que dos personas se enamoren, pero sí que se den cuenta de su verdadera relación, aunque le doliera esto no estaba en manos de Blue talvez ella había visto algo que el no.

Suspiro, siguió caminando y pensando, pero un rayo hizo que se detuviera en seco, vio que el rayo había caído cerca, se movilizo más rápido, podía caerle uno a Gold, y no podía permitirse que algo que por fin podía ser suyo, por más idiota que eso sonara, no lo perdería.

Corrió, se movió, incluso brinco por todo el Bosque Ilex, hasta toparse con una escena que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera, su amado estaba bajo la punta de un árbol caído, Silver no se detuvo a pensar, pidió ayuda a su Honchkrow para quitar ese árbol, luego cargo a Gold, viendo que este estaba inconsciente además de muy mal herido.

— ¿S-Si-Silver? — Soltó en un hilo de voz el chico de cabello negro.

— ¡Cállate idiota! — Grito Silver, enojado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llegando a la salida llegando a Azalea, como pudo pidió ayuda.

…

Por más idiota que se viera, decidió quedarse en la sala de espera, no quería perder a Gold, no quería más ahora que sabía lo que sentía por él, se sintió idiota al no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero ahora que lo sabía no se iba rendir con ese chico.

Un doctor se le acercó a él.

— ¿Usted es familiar del joven Gold? — Le pregunto, a lo cual el pelirrojo asintió, el doctor le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera al cuarto donde estaba Gold. — Este bien, no tuvo ningún golpe crítico, pero estará inconsciente unas horas. — Con esto último dicho el doctor se retiró.

Silver vio a Gold en esa cama, se veía tan frágil, tan lastimado, pero aun así se miraba ¿Hermoso? Silver no sabía cómo describirlo pero él quería estar en ese lugar, cuidando al idiota por toda su vida, lo juro en silencio para él, y luego un sentimiento se apodero de él, por alguna extraña razón quería estar más cerca.

Se acercó a la cama, le vio el rostro, aun sabiendo que estaba mal, aprovecharse de alguien en esas condiciones, aun así se acercó al rostro de este y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Gold.


	7. Azul

**Disclamer: **Pokemon no me pertenece si no hubiera tantas cosas que cambiaria.

**Azul**

…

_**Pareja: **_Preciusmetalshipping

(7/7)

_**Agradecimiento y dedicatoria: **_Agradezco a toda persona que me lee, o me tiene en favoritos y dejar un review no cuesta tanto tiempo, gracias Krito, Jane Lawliet, yessi Phantomhive y a Ravie por sus comentarios.

Antes de leer les advierto que no todo es lo que parece.

…

_Luego de una oscura tormenta, el cielo se tornara azul…_

…

Un suave beso en los labios de Gold, pero que mierda estaba pasando con él, eso no podía ocurrir, agradeció que solo fue uno de sus estúpidos pensamientos que estaba teniendo, definitivamente debía descubrir como rayos Blue se había logrado meter en su mente, solo Blue podía llegar a tales limites, hacer de alguna manera un plan para que se enamorara de Gold, definitivamente estaba loca, pero ahora la duda que tenía era porque seguía aquí en el hospital, si Gold podía ser su amigo y todo pero en ese punto se quedaba fin de la discusión, decidió que era mejor retirarse ya.

Salió del cuarto donde había estado y decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer por un tiempo, no podía confiar en nadie por un tiempo y nada de esto había ocurrido, no había pasado nada entre él y Gold todo fue culpa de un plan de su hermana con alguien que tenía un Pokemon psíquico, definitivamente era eso, empezó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo salió de Azalea, volteo para ver por una última vez el cielo de Johto, que curiosa era la vida luego de una tormenta salía el sol.

…

Gold despertó, se sentía mareado, cansado, pero sobretodo confundido, no sabía que había pasado en las últimas horas, lo último que se le venía a la mente era el rostro de Silver, recordó, todo lo que había pasado, se sintió tan extraño con él, no sabía porque había estado actuando así, que rayos fue toda esa discusión interna de su sexualidad, no nada paso, definitivamente por eso estaba en el hospital, todo fue un sueño, o una pesadilla, sonrió, al menos ahora sabía que nada era o fue real, ya se sentía mucho mejor, se paró, se vistió, salió de la habitación aunque no le hubieran dado la alta decidió que era lo mejor volver a la normalidad.

— Definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba una noche de buen descanso. — Sonrió lentamente, saco una pokebola. — Togetaro sal. — Dicho Pokemon salió y vio que su amigo estaba mejor, se miraba como antes, sonrió ya era hora. — Vamos una hora de pool, tu, Ataro y yo.

…

— No entiendo como pudimos haber perdido la conexión. — Exclamo Blue a una chica que estaba tras ella.

— ¿Tal vez fue la tormenta? — Tentó la chica suavemente.

— Ahhh, nos esforzamos por nada, ahora ellos pensaran que nada ocurrió. — Dijo pesadamente Blue, mientras dramatizaba un desmayo en el sofá.

— Te advertí, no me escuchaste, ellos simplemente no son compatibles además ambos son hombres. — Siseo lo último, la chica quien era Crys.

— Pero yo sé lo que vi, ¡Se aman! — Exclamo Blue.

— Pues no, debes darte cuenta que no puedes interferir en la vida de los demás, ahora todo volverá a la normalidad. — Le respondió Crys, mientras sonreía suavemente.

— Tal vez tengas razón. — Suspiro cansinamente Blue, mientras pensaba que era lo mejor tal vez así era la vida, tal vez solo tal vez, ella se había equivocado y siendo así decidió que era mejor para todos terminar esto de una vez por todas.

…

Antes que me maten, ya dije no todo es lo que parece.


End file.
